A Dream Come True
by Just A Dreamer9
Summary: Zeref Dragneel is a young boy who has a disease simply dubbed The Curse. Anyone who touches him becomes very sick. All Zeref wants is to be happy.


A new year, a new school, and yet, Zeref Dragneel still could not seem to escape his worsening depression because of his disease.

 _Funny._ Zeref thought. _That's exactly what this depression feels like. A disease without a cure. I've had my parents taken away from me, my friends have abandoned me, and even my little brother has been taken. And all because of this terrible disease that I seem to be the carrier of._ He had been to all of the specialists and none of them had any answers to reduce the threat to those around him that it posed. They said he was immune to this disease since he was the carrier, but the odds of another person being immune to it was 1 in 4 billion which meant the odds of him ever being able to safely have physical contact with another human, to be able to ever be happy again, was next to none. His disease, although it posed no threat to him, was quite deadly to anyone else if they were to touch him. The doctors called it "The Poison Frog Curse Disease" but everyone else just referred to it as "The Curse" which was why his entire family had been taken from him, why his friends from every school he transferred to abandoned him as soon as they found out, and why he was so lonely every night for the past several years.

"Don't get to close to him or you'll get sick and die." The familiar whispers in the hallway came reminding him of just how cursed he was.

"Look it's him. I heard that he has no family because he killed them all with his disease. I feel bad for the guy but what can you do for a guy when he has that kind of disease?" Judgment, pity, fear. These feelings and more were what Zeref had to endure every day of his life ever since he became cursed. But one of the worst ones was perhaps…

"Hey you." Zeref heard a threatening voice behind him in the parking lot which belonged to a large dim looking muscle head wielding a bat backed by two more thuggish looking jocks. Ah yes that's what it was. Hatred. While most students were nice enough to at least look sorry for him as they passed him in the hall, there was always a group of jocks who bullied him because he had a deadly disease.

"If you're smart, you will stay several feet away from me at all times. I have the Curse. So unless you want to end up like my dead family, I advise you do not touch me." Zeref stated monotonously.

"Oh we know you have the Curse. That's why we aren't going to pummel you with our fists, we are going to pummel you with something that has a longer reach." The Neanderthal replied patting his bat. Of course this bully would be just slightly smarter than the rest of them what with Zeref being cursed and all.

"Have it your way then. I only ask you put me out of my misery. I'm tired of living. But for some reason, no matter how many times I have tried to take my own life, I am unable to." He said unflinchingly as he closed his eyes and spread his arms out ready to be put out of his misery.

"Whatever just forget it. I don't want to kill anyone. Let's go guys." The bully left with his two lackeys and Zeref was once again left alone in his misery. He felt a drop on his hand and looked up.

"How fitting. Rain is falling like my hope for relief from this dark, dreary existence. Hm?" He looked off into the distance and saw a cliff. "Maybe that will work…" He mused darkly. He walked up to the nearby cliff and stood at the edge looking over the vast world now shrouded by the rain. "Maybe now I can finally escape this horrible existence. No one will mourn my death or probably even remember me. Just as well I suppose since I am going to meet my family." He stepped towards the very edge ready to fall.

"Zeref!" "Don't do it man!" "Hey man come on get down from there!" "How do we pull him back from the edge? We can't touch him!" The calls of the students from behind him echoed in his ears.

"I'm tired of living. I have nobody I can talk to about this. You people have no need for me. And I have no one who can even have physical contact with me. No one I can hold. I killed my entire family just by hugging them! My own family! What place in this world does a monster like that have?" He cried, tears beginning to flow from his eyes for the first time in a very long time. As he spoke, a girl slightly shorter than him approached him. He fell to his knees unaware of the approaching stranger. He heard whispers coming from the crowd around him.

"Who's that? What's she doing?" "I don't know but it looks like she's going to touch him." "Is she crazy? She'll die!"

"Zeref?" The small girl asked. "Zeref look at me." He stood up and looked at her and saw that she had kind eyes, golden hair, and a bright smile that seemed to make him feel not as sad.

"Please don't come any closer.." He said quietly. "I don't want to kill you too…" He dropped his gaze again. She took another step closer to him unafraid. "No, stop! What are you doing? Don't touch me or you'll-" He protested backing towards the edge. The ground gave way and he fell backwards towards the ground waiting below. The crowd gasped in unison for the unthinkable had just happened. Zeref opened his eyes not to see the ground racing towards him, but a hand holding onto his and pulling him back from the edge. "What have you done? You'll die now! No!" Zeref wailed. "Why didn't you just let me fall?" The short girl wrapped her arms around him and replied.

"One in four billion right?" Zeref just stood in shock as he tried to process what was happening.

"Wh…What? What did you just say?" He asked, wanting to make sure he heard right.

"I said, 'one in four billion'. You're Cursed right? The disease?" She repeated.

"S-So you're…y-you are…you have the….too?" He asked barely able to think. She smiled and simply nodded.

"I'm Cursed. But maybe that's not so bad. My dad is searching for the cure all around the world. He's the leading researcher in his field. The last time he called me, he said that he had made a breakthrough and was on his way back to his lab to make the cure. Even if he can't make the cure though, being cursed means we are basically the only ones in this world who can give each other a hug, a hand to hold, or support in general. So come on. Let's go down and wait for my dad to see if he's come up with anything. My mom makes the best sandwiches too." She smiled cheerfully. Then Zeref did something he had not done in four years. He laughed.

"This is incredible! Another person like me? Here? Wait wait what is your name?" He asked as they headed down the hill.

"Mavis. Mavis Vermillion." She replied. And from that day on, Zeref as well as Mavis, felt like maybe the world wasn't such a lonely place after all.

The End


End file.
